Ma meilleure ennemie
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Une partie de carte innocente, un pari stupide, une rumeur incontrôlée et des sentiments trop longtemps refoulé. Un mélange dangereux qui va rendre la vie de Sakura impossible.


Ma meilleure ennemie

Les yeux écarquiller Sakura regardait Shikamaru complètement affolée sans comprendre la suite de son excuse. « _Non non non, pas maintenant, pas aussi vite._ » Ino, à ces côté affichait l'un de ces regard qui, chez les shinobi, annonçait les combats à mort.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant Shikamaru!

- Galère Ino…

- Qui a eu l'idée de faire cette partie de poker au juste? Demanda Naruto devant sa pile de jetons ridiculement petite.

- C'est toi idiot. Ricana sa coéquipière tout en comptabilisant sa fortune.

N'ayant rien à faire après leur mission conjointe les équipes sept et dix avait, sous l'insistance de Naruto, décidé de passer leur soirée à joué leur solde de mission dans une partie de poker hold-em. Malheureusement pour Ino, Choji et le pauvre Naruto ils ne faisaient décidément le poids face aux bêtes de jeux face à eux. Malgré les calculs savant qui avait permis à Shikamaru de rester parmi les premiers il fut éliminé par la rose alla se coucher laissant Sakura et Sai en face à face.

- Tu sais Sai on peut arrêter maintenant et faire cinquante-cinquante.

- Tu as si peur de perdre Sakura? Après tout je peux comprendre de la part de l'élève du légendaire pigeon. Répondit calmement Sai.

- Tu rêves en couleur, je vais t'écraser je ne faisais que te donner une chance de sauver la face. Dit la rose tout en distribuant rageusement les cartes.

Conservant un visage serein elle regarda ces carte et se réjouit intérieurement ne voyant la paire d'as qu'elle avait en main. Jaugeant le visage inexpressif de son adversaire qui misa le quart de ces jetons et elle le suivi immédiatement. Sakura repris la paquet pour retourner les trois cartes du flop et intérieurement sourie sadiquement.

- _As et deux valets dépareiller héhéhé avec cette full je suis sure de gagner si il me suit._

Sai misa un autre quart de ces gains et Sakura pris un long moment pour réfléchir afin de brouiller les pistes avant de relancer la totalité de ces jetons. Toujours avec ce sourire faux qui le caractérisait le brun suivi sans hésité et la totalité des jetons se retrouva au centre de la table.

- J'ai payé Sakura montre-moi ce que tu as.

- Dit moi, sa te dirait de pimenter le jeu un petit peu mon cher coéquipier?

- Que proposes-tu?

- Le perdant devra faire un gage pour le gagnant. Donc si je gagne tu devras retirer les deux masques de Kakashi devant moi.

- Aucun problème, dans ce cas si je gagne tu devras accepter de poser nue pour moi pendant toute un après-midi demain.

Sakura, choqué par la demande pris un instant avant de s'exclamé.

- QUOI! Ne me dit pas que tu es un pervers toi aussi.

- Un pervers? Non seulement je veux dessiner d'après une vrai modèle et aucune fille à qui j'ai demandé n'à accepter.

La rose peu rassuré pris un instant pour regarder de nouveau son jeu mais sa belle main pleine la rassura aussitôt.

- Marché conclut! Maintenant observe et pleure devant la majesté de ma belle main pleine aux as par les valets. Déclara solennellement la rose en abattant violement ces cartes sur la table.

Calmement Sai jeta une carte sur la table dévoilant un valet.

- _Non impossible! Sai ne peut pas avoir un meilleur jeu que le mien et il ne peut même pas égaliser la main alors pourquoi est-il aussi sure de lui avec ce valet._

La rose eu rapidement sa réponse et son visage neutre de décomposa littéralement à la vue de cette carte diabolique, à ces yeux, qui venait d'apparaitre. Devant son regard désespéré Sai venait de dévoilé un second valet.

- Le carré bat la main pleine je crois.

La rose était tellement catastrophée qu'elle ne pris même pas note du premiers sarcasme connue de l'handicapé social qui la narguait en rassemblant ces jetons. Bonne perdante elle se leva pour lui serrer la main.

- Demain tu es seule chez toi?

- Oui.

- Très bien nous feront sa là, je vais venir vers treize heures.

Depuis la veille Sakura oscillait entre la résignation et la rage aveugle.

« _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait osé me demander cela, d'un autre coté on parle de Sai je ne risque pas grand choses il trouve toutes les filles laides. Mais il va tout de même me voir nue… TOUTE NUE! Bon ce sera chez moi donc je suis certaine que personne d'autre ne sera impliqué. Mais quand même j'ai presque tué Naruto pour avoir fait une allusion à une possible photo de moi quand on était gamins et là je suis prête à faire pire en connaissance de causes. »_

Toujours perdue dans sa bataille intérieure elle n'eut pas immédiatement conscience de l'arrivé de Sai, cahier à croquis en main, dans son appartement.

- Alors Sakura tu vas te défilée?

Sortant de sa torpeur elle songea effectivement un instant à abandonner mais sa fierté naturelle repris immédiatement le dessus.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais abandonner? J'ai perdu j'assume!

- D'accord dans ce cas déshabille toi et met toi sur le divan.

Toujours en mode « Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable » la rose jeta ces vêtements un à un et se trouva en tenue d'Ève en un rien de temps devant un Sai aussi expressif qu'un mur de brique.

- Tien je ne croyais vraiment pas que ta couleur naturelle était le rose. Remarqua négligemment le peintre.

C'est environ à ce moment que Sakura réalisa l'étendue de la situation ou elles s'étaient mise et hésita entre mourir de honte sur place ou éliminé les témoins. En fait la seule chose qui sauva la vie du brun fut son visage inexpressif qui ne semblait pas plus apprécié sa nudité que s'il avait eu devant lui une plante en pot. Finalement la rose se résigna à assumé ces actes et se pris même au jeu en prenant les diverses poses que lui demandait l'artiste qui dessinait croquis sur croquis.

Finalement au bout de deux heures, satisfait, il demanda une dernière pose à la jeune fille mais comme elle avait du mal à prendre exactement la position qu'il lui demandait Sai se pencha sur elle pour guider ces mouvements… et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Ino ouvrit sa porte sans frapper accompagné de Shikamaru.

- Galère marmonna le Nara avant de s'en retourné précipitamment.

Ino, elle, semblait tenté de comprendre la scène face à elle. Sakura nue en compagnie de Sai penché sur elle dans une position plus que compromettante

- J'y crois pas! Vite il faut que je raconte sa aux autres. S'exclama la blonde avant de partir surexcitée.

Sans s'inquiété plus que cela Sai retourna calmement fermer la porte et repris son matériel et profitant du fait que son modèle, complètement catastrophée, restait figée pour terminer son dernier croquis.

- Sai tu n'avais pas verrouillé la porte en entrant? Demanda Sakura alors qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité.

- Non. Pourquoi?

Sakura tenta de conservé son calme mais abandonna rapidement faisant volé l'artiste au travers de la porte d'un puissant coup de poing.

- POUR ÉVITER CE GENRE DE SITUATION IMBÉCILE!

Furieuse elle remit sa porte arraché de ces gond en place d'un mouvement violent, remis rageusement ces vêtements et partie s'enfermé sans sa chambre pour se morfondre tranquillement. Tenté d'arrêter la machine a ragot d'Ino relevait du miracle et elle le savait bien, elle n'était partie que depuis dix minutes et tout le village devait déjà être au courant de sa mésaventure. Ou pire de ce que la blonde avait dû s'imaginé devant cette scène des plus subjective.

« _Mais non Ino est mon amie depuis toujours même si nous nous battons chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, elle ne me ferait jamais un coup pareil._ »

Rassuré elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller en cuisine pour manger un morceau mais une tornade blonde acheva sa pauvre porte avant de lui sauter dessue.

- Sakura dit moi ce qu'il ta fait et je le tue ce petit salaud!

- Mais de quoi tu parles Naruto ?

- Kiba viens de me dire que Shino lui a dit que Sai t'aurait sauté dessue en t'arrachant tes vêtements!

« _Note à moi-même tué Ino_ »

- QUOI! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui c'est passer! Tu sais bien que Sai ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Ouf tu me rassure Sakura… Mais il c'est passer quoi au juste?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre au blond Tenten passa sur les restes de la portes kunaï en main.

- Sakura viens te battre, je te jure que je vais te tuer. Lee a beau être un imbécile il reste mon équipier je ne tolérerais pas qu'une kunoichi le blesse en s'abaissant à faire ce que tu as fait.

- Quoi? Interrogèrent les deux autres perdus.

- Que tu fasses un strip-tease à ton co-équipier pourrait toujours passer même si sa manque de professionnalisme mais laisser Ino annoncé ta relation avec Sai s'était cruel le pauvre n'arrête plus de pleurer.

« _Autre note à moi-même, faire souffrir Ino avant de la tuer._ »

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sakura cherchait à se venger d'Ino mais la belle blonde restait insaisissable. Le réseau de commérage qu'elle alimentait avait magnifiquement bien fonctionné en moins de quinze minutes la nouvelle avait fait le tour du village et les rumeurs avaient éclot dans les rouages du bouche à oreilles. Trois d'entre elles était particulièrement persistante bien que horriblement loin de la réalité. La première la disait victime d'une tentative de viol manqué, la seconde la disait nymphomane mangeuse d'homme et la dernière mentionnait une relation secrète entre équipier.

Quoi qu'il en soit malgré ces démentis et ces explications le regard des gens avaient changé et elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Que ce soit leur airs compatissant ou bien les insultes à peine voilée concernant sa vertu la jeune fille ne pouvait pratiquement plus sortir de chez elle tellement cette situation lui pesait. Cette semaine d'enfer avait toujours eu l'avantage de remonté d'un cran le respect qu'elle avait pour Naruto qui avait du supporté une situation bien pire pendant bien des années alors qu'il était enfant.

Cela fessait donc trois jours que la rose n'était pratiquement plus sortie de chez elle, incapable d'en supporter plus, sauf pour partir à la recherche d'Ino ce qu'elle fessait en cette belle matinée. Concentré dans ces recherches elle n'aperçue pas immédiatement l'attroupement anormale qu'il y avait devant ce qui devait être une nouvelle boutique.

« _Une nouvelle boutique… Parfait c'est sûr qu'Ino vas venir je n'ai plus qua préparer une embuscade._ »

Prête à mettre son plan en œuvre Sakura s'approcha lentement de la foule mais lorsqu'une ouverture lui dévoila l'espace de quelques secondes les vitrines de l'établissement. La boutique qui s'avérait être une gallérie d'art présentait en vitrine une série de peinture dont la plupart était des nus… des nues d'elle.

Dévasté elle s'effondra à genoux, au milieu de cette foule elle se sentait seul au monde alors que, sous ces yeux, ces représentations terriblement réaliste de son corps nu était offerte au regard de tous. Incapable de réagir tellement elle était choqué, elle se laissa totalement faire lorsque des mains inconnue la saisir doucement pour l'éloigné de cet endroit. Une voie douce lui parlait sans arrêt, sans doute pour la rassuré, mais elle était bien trop choqué pour la reconnaitre. Finalement, sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment elle se retrouva assise sur un lit dans une chambre qui lui était familière face à… Ino.

La colère qui l'avait animé depuis les dernier jours s'emblait s'être envolée, deux ou trois petites rumeurs à son sujet ce n'était pas grand choses comparée aux multiples reproductions (très réussi) de son corps dénudé vendue au plus offrant. C'est pratiquement en état de choc à cette pensée qu'Ino lui saisit le visage délicatement pour la forcé à la regardée dans les yeux.

- Sakura, respire calmement et concentre toi sur ma voie. Je suis là, je suis avec toi respire et calme toi.

Aider par les encouragements calme de la blonde Sakura fini par reprendre le dessus sur elle-même. Lentement elle se redressa prête à partir sans un mot pour sa sauveuse.

- Mais tu crois aller ou! Tu n'es pas en état de sortir, tu viens de faire une crise d'angoisse. S'exclama la blonde.

- Je vais tuer Sai ensuite je reviens pour m'expliquer avec toi. Lui répondit son amie d'une voie grave.

Profitant que ces jambes la soutenait de nouveau la rose tenta de nouveau de partir mais Ino la retint par l'épaule et l'assise de force sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Non on parle tout de suite, tu dors ici et demain nous allons chercher Sai ensemble. Je le tien et tu frappes sa te va?

Résigné Sakura accepta et posa la seul question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi Ino, pourquoi m'a tu fais ça?

Sincèrement désolé Ino s'assit auprès de son amie avant de répondre d'une petite voie.

- J'ai mal compris la situation. J'ai vraiment crue que tu avais une liaison secrète avec Sai et… j'ai été un peu jalouse. J'ai raconté ce que j'avais vue mais comme ni toi ni Sai n'étiez la pour raconter votre version sur le moment la machine c'est emballé et le bouche à oreille a fait le reste.

Sakura ne pouvait pas croire que tous ces problèmes n'étaient dus qu'à une stupide histoire de jalousie.

- Non mais je rêve! Si tu voulais Sai tu n'avais qua me le dire, moi il n'e m'intéresse pas du tout! On est plus des gamines de douze ans et Sasuke est loin merde! Cria la rose révoltée.

Ino marmonna quelques paroles que sa compagne ne put comprendre et l'obligea a répété violement.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'étais jalouse. Finit-elle par avouer timidement.

- Mais si ce n'est pas de moi que tu étais jalouse alors peut tu bien m'expliquer po… oh! Finit-elle par s'exclamé alors qu'elle réalisait l'implication de l'aveu de son amie d'enfance.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce s'emblait vouloir étouffer les deux adolescentes qui n'avait aucune idée de comment ce sortir de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus embarrassante. Finalement Sakura se tourna vers son amie.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis toujours, depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue pleurer dans ce champ de fleurs.

- Mais c'est impossible, et pour Sasuke?

- Je le trouvais cool et il avait un style très intéressant. Je l'admirais beaucoup c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui c'est les autres filles de la classe qui se sont mis cette idée dans la tête. Un beau jour tu es venu me voir en me disant que tu étais amoureuse de lui et que tu voulais jeter notre amitié au rebus pour cet asocial qui se fichait de tout le monde. Sa ma tellement mise en colère que j'ai accepté sans hésité d'entré dans ton jeu juste pour rester près de toi, même si s'était pour devenir ta rivale.

Dire que Sakura était estomaqué aurait été un doux euphémisme. Ino, son amie, sa rivale, sa meilleure ennemie et son modèle… était amoureuse d'elle depuis leur enfance.

« _C'est impossible, elle se moque de moi! C'est sure elle tente de m'attendrir pour que je lui pardonne._ »

Ino voyait les expressions se succédé sur le visage de la rose alors qu'elle tentait d'assimilé son aveu et elle comprenait bien que son amour ne la croirait jamais. Faisait à son tour face à la rose elle profita de l'état de la rose pour approcher son visage du sien pour finalement réaliser l'une de ces plus ancien rêve.

Sakura qui avait laissé la blonde agir sans résisté fut complètement déconcerté de sentir ces douces lèvres se poser amoureusement sur les siennes. Peu de temps après une langue timide s'aventura dans le passage laisser ouvert par la surprise pour rejoindre la sienne. De petites larmes au coin des yeux Ino tentai de profité au maximum de ce moment de bonheur avant que sa belle ne se reprenne et la repousse mais contre toute attente elle sentie une main hésitante se poser sur sa nuque. Aux anges elle se rendit compte que le baisé qu'elle avait engagée sans s'attendre a beaucoup de résultat était partagé et même et même approfondi. À bout de souffle elles se séparèrent enfin, Ino voyait bien que Sakura était perdue et ne contrôlait plus rien mais égoïstement elle passa outre et se serra contre elle.

« _Si je ne dois avoir qu'une seule fois avec elle je vais en profiter au maximum._ »

Alors qu'elle s'enivrait de l'odeur de cette chevelure rose elle se réjouissait de sentir contre elle les formes de ce corps dont elle avait tant rêvé. De nouveau Ino fut heureusement surprise de sentir son amie lui rendre son étreinte. Sans plus se poser de questions elle se jeta de nouveau sur ces lèvres tout en caressant désespérément toutes les parcelles de peau offerte à ces doigts. Rapidement les vêtements de Sakura se mirent à tomber au sol les uns après les autres, retirés avec une grande douceur et sans aucune résistance. Une fois le corps de son amante entièrement dénudé Ino commença avec délectation à caresser chaque centimètre de cette peau qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçu quelques jours auparavant. Sans jamais se détaché du corps de la rose Ino entrepris du mieux qu'elle le put ces propres vêtements afin d'enfin connaitre la sensation d'avoir contre elle le corps tan désiré sans aucune barrière. Aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avaient le moindre son de peur de briser ce moment magique mis à part des gémissements et des halètements de bien-être.

Sakura, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les filles en général ni par Ino en particulier mais elle se laissait emporté par le courant appréciant sans aucune retenue les plaisir saphique offert par la blonde. Ino qui ressentait chaque mouvement de la rose avec une acuité décuplé attendant avec appréhensions le moment ou elle la repousserait mais le seul contact qu'elle ressentie fut la douce main qui lui empoigna délicatement un sein la faisant ronronné de plaisir. Les deux femmes maintenant actives exploraient sans retenue les monts et vallées de leur partenaire. En même temps elles atteignirent l'intimité brulante de désire de l'autre et au bout d'un délicieux moment leurs corps se cambrèrent dans les délices d'un fulgurant orgasme simultanée.

Épuisé tan physiquement que psychologiquement les deux amantes s'écroulèrent côte à côte dans le lit les mains entre lassé et les yeux dans le vague profitant de ce moment de calme qui suit l'extase. Redescendant lentement de son nuage pour arriver sur terre la blonde, anxieuse, serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Usant de ces dernières réserves de courage elle posa la question fatidique.

- Et maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis désolé pour les rumeurs… et pour ça. S'empressa d'ajouter Ino. Je n'aurais pas du pro…

- J'ai aimé son Ino, je ne me l'explique pas mais je n'ai pas été capable de t'arrêter, ni de m'arrêter. C'était…

- Magique? Demanda Ino avec espoir.

- Irréelle! Ino tu sais que j'aime les garçons, que je suis toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'a prise.

Ino, le cœur brisé, se retourna dos à la rose incapable de soutenir le regard de son aimée plus longtemps.

« _Je savais bien que ça allait finir de cette façon, mais sa fait tellement mal._ »

- Ino j'ai aimé ça! Redit la rose d'une petite voie redonnant espoir à son amante. Je ne sais pas si c'est une folie de ma part mais j'ai envie de continuer.

- Et pour Sasuke demanda Ino inquiète.

- Sasuke n'est plus là, je ne suis même plus sure que nous allons pouvoir le ramené. S'il revient un jour je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais en attendant si tu le veux je suis prête à essayer.

Folle de joie Ino sauta dans les bras de sa belle qui l'éloignât légèrement pour ajouter une dernière chose.

- Mais si quelqu'un l'apprend on arrête tout immédiatement d'accord. Si on nous surprend je nie tout et on ne se voit plus, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal a supporté le regard des gens avec ces fichues rumeurs.

Honteuse Ino baissa les yeux mais elle pouvait comprendre cette décision. Dans le monde shinobi il existait toujours de nombreux tabou et malheureusement l'homosexualité en était un toujours présent, principalement chez deux jeunes femmes ayant le devoir de perpétué leurs lignée ou leurs aptitudes naturelles. Ce ne fut donc qu'après l'assentiment de la blonde que Sakura lui accorda le baiser désiré. Prise dans ce nouvel échange Sakura se surprise a espéré, après l'abandon de Sasuke elle pouvait enfin connaitre l'amour même si ce n'était pas de la façon d'ont elle l'avait imaginé petite fille.

C'est exactement à ce moment que Shikamaru accompagné de Kiba ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncé. Les quatre jeunes gens se figèrent un instant et le premier à reprendre pied fut l'Inuzuka.

- La vache Akamaru viens on doit annoncer sa aux autres. Dit le brun avant de partir en coup de vent accompagné de son fidèle compagnon, refermant dans le même mouvement la porte et enfermant Shikamaru avec les deux demoiselles.

- Shikamaru on ne ta pas appris à frapper avant d'entré dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Demanda Ino d'une voie inquiétante et le visage caché derrière ces cheveux.

- Mais ton père m'a dit que…

Les yeux écarquiller Sakura regardait Shikamaru complètement affolée sans comprendre la suite de son excuse. « _Non non non, pas maintenant, pas aussi vite._ » Ino, à ces côté affichait l'un de ces regard qui chez les shinobi annonçait les combats à mort.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant Shikamaru!

- Galère Ino… Rhabillez-vous au moins!

- QUOI! Arrête de mater mon amoureuse et sort d'ici pervers.

Sakura observait les deux coéquipiers sur le point d'en venir aux mains et incapable d'en supporter plus elle éclata de rire.

- J'y crois pas deux fois en une semaine je suis maudite.

Ino regarda sa belle stupéfaite, elle s'attendait à une tout autre réaction de la part de Sakura.

- Tant pis Ino, on fera avec.

Folle de joie Ino sauta dans les bras de Sakura et profitant que les deux dangereuse kunoichi flottaient sur leurs nuage Shikamaru de dépêcha de fuir par la fenêtre les laissant à leur idylle.


End file.
